DANTE (Guillermo vs Dante)
by kade32
Summary: In this snippet of the film/story of Dante, the town hero Guillermo de los Santos encountered the serial killer who happens to be his dead childhood friend, Dante, who is angered over Guillermo's selfishness. Based on the scene from TMNT where Leo and Raph argue and fight.
That night in the prissy, high-class Mexican town of Isla Zarágoza de Sañta Domingó, storm clouds were rolling in and a hooded figure was running through the streets when it suddenly saw Lt. Guillermo de los Santos II, the town's hero and son of the legendary heroic figure, Guillermo el Fuego, in front of him with an angered look. The figure took of running in the direction he came and Guillermo took off after him. The figure ran and ran to escape his pursuer, but Guillermo wouldn't give up. The figure climbs up the building wall almost like a spider and ran from the rooftops. Guillermo hopped from wall to wall and landed on top of the roof and continued his chase. The figure hopped from roof to roof of each building as fast as he could while Guillermo high on his tail. Guillermo wouldn't stop until he caught him. Then the figure finally stopped on top of the town cathedral, looking around and found nowhere else to go. He just stood there and waited for Guillermo to arrive, who in fact was standing a few inches behind him. It started to rain.

"I want you to know that I appreciate your intentions," Guillermo lectured and the figure slowly turned to face him. "But you won't make the town anything like this!"

The figure chuckled darkly as Guillermo rambled on. "He's lecturing." The figure said to himself wryly.

"...So I'm going to give you one chance to just walk away and stop this massacre bullshit!" Guillermo ordered finally and stood bravely toward him.

"Alright, Guillermo." The figure hissed softly. "Time to teach _you_ a lesson." He pulled out a two long, scary-looking swords.

"Look, trust me when I tell you," Guillermo replied, not wanting to fight. "You don't want to do this."

The figure refuses to listen as he lunged toward him, swinging his swords to slice the town hero, who dodges his swings.

"Haha, oh, yeah." Guillermo laughed. "Well, I notice you got quite a temper." The figure swung his swords at him again, but Guillermo was too quick for him.

"Have you ever done this before?" Guillermo asked, laughing at the unknown person's attempt to fight him. The figure tossed his swords at him with the tips facing him. Guillermo hopped on the ledge as the swords pinned themselves into the ledge.

"Come on. You call that an attack?" Guillermo tauntingly asked. The figure regained his swords and Guillermo hopped behind him and the faced each other. The unknown person took a battle pose with his swords.

Guillermo smirked. "Finally, some excitement!" He held up his fists and the figure charged at him and then the two began to fight, sending each other punches and dogged each one, yet the figure tired to gain the upper hand.

"Funny thing about anger." Guillermo quipped as they fought. "You let it consume you. And soon enough..." The figure tossed another punch, but Guillermo slipped away from his sight.

"You lose sight of everything." Guillermo mocked, appearing from behind him. The figure swung his fist at him from behind, but Guillermo dodges this again and got in front him, then punched him square in the face, flinging him into the air, knocking his hood off in the process and making him lose his swords. The figure lands face first on the ground.

"Good night, asshole." Guillermo said coldly, walking up to him. The figure tries to get up, his entire head and face exposed. He had shoulder-length, black, messy hair, alabaster pale skin and a few scars on his face. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Dante?" Guillermo asked, raising an eyebrow at he got up to his feet.

"What?" Guillermo asked in disbelief, knowing that the perpetrator and mysterious serial killer was his childhood friend whom he thought was dead. Dante glared furiously, emitting a low snarl, then he kicked Guillermo hard into a pinnacle.

"You are full of shit!" Dante shouted angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You know that? You think the world revolves around you, don't you?" Guillermo wiped his mouth and spat out a tooth as the stood and faced him. "That we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Guillermo to guide us through our problems, huh?! Well, I got a newsflash for you! I've been doing just fine without you!" Dante roared in blind rage.

"Oh, and this qualifies as "just fine"?" Guillermo barked back. "Going around like it's Hallow's Eve all night? Taking the lives of innocent people? I mean, come on! What is your issue?!"

"Don't push it, de los Santos!" Dante threatened. "You can't follow in your papa's footsteps and just expect everyone to kiss up to you, like your little soldiers!"

"Hey, I was training!" Guillermo thundered as they circled each other and there was a clap of thunder. "Training to be protective hero for you! Why do you hate me for that?!"

"And who ever said I wanted to be protected to a fucking, imbecilic, pretty boy, numbskull?!" Dante roared. "I go by my own way in my damn life! Get used to it!"

"You will never be like me! You don't have the skills, the pressure, the proper weaponry." Guillermo exclaimed. "And mostly importantly: I am better than you. I will always be better than you. And I always will be."

Dante cackled sinisterly. "You know something, _viejo amigo_? I really don't give a shit what you are anymore." He growled as he picked his swords back up and stared his former friend in the eye.

"Don't do this, Dante." Guillermo begged calmly.

"I'm done taking orders." Dante hissed.

Seeing as that he has no other choice, Guillermo unsheathed his own two swords. They stare deeply into each other's eyes and charged at each other at full speed and swung their swords at each other. Their fight got intense and violent, not one of them cared they were getting drenched in the heavy rain. They battled one another, trying to give each other a uppercut, left and right hook, to which each move is dodged. Hitting each sword against another, they briefly pause to glare at each other. Dante lunged forward for another attack and Guillermo held his swords in a battle stance as he ran up to him. After a couple seconds of radical swashbuckling, Dante and Guillermo push their swords together with all their strength. Dante used his own super strength to gain the upper hand, dropping his swords and shoves into Guillermo with his hands out, knocking them both into the ground, rolling into the solid, wet, stoney floor. They both stood back up and stared into each other's eyes again, both panting from their fight. Guillermo still held his sword, ready for another attack, but Dante just stood there without his weapons of choice. This confused him. How come he's not obtaining his weapons. Did he surrender? Dante suddenly held up something that gave off an ominous, green glow and sent a sinister grin toward Guillermo. In his hands was a green medal that almost resembled a skull. Guillermo was utterly and visibly shocked and confused. This was the model he was mysterious given to as a child. It allowed him to not be killed or injured. Guillermo used it to his advantage, using it's power to survive in his many battles against bandits. This was the central reason why he was the legendary town hero. Dante holds the magical object in his hand, almost tauntingly as his former friend. Guillermo checked his chest and found the one spot where he wore the medal is empty, shocking him even more. When Guillermo looked back at Dante, he charged at him like a rain bull with an angered expression and with all of massive strength, he held his fists out to him and socked him hard, knocking his body backwards and off the ledge. Guillermo landed on the solid ground below about a couple feet away from the church. For the first time in a long time, he felt pain. Guillermo winced and groaned as he struggled to get up, clutching his aching body and looked back at the church toward Dante. However, at the struck of lightning, Dante wasn't there. He had mysteriously vanished. Guillermo silently mourned the loss of his precious medal before emitting another hiss of pain and collapsed on the floor unconscious.


End file.
